Traditionally, content has been processed for a variety of purposes. Just by way of example, content processing sometimes includes scanning the content for unwanted data (e.g. utilizing a security system, etc.). However, conventional techniques utilized for processing content have generally exhibited various limitations, especially with respect to providing quality of service for such content processing. For example, different content has customarily been processed without regards to a priority of such content. Thus, the processing of high priority content is oftentimes delayed when processing resources are consumed with processing large amounts of content and/or when the processing of other lower priority content is time intensive.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.